


Let Your Heart Hold Fast [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm a villain. Villains don't get happy endings.” “You're not a villain. You're my mom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Hold Fast [Vid]

For the record, nothing against it but, I don't ships Outlaw Queen. If anything, I ship Regina/friends. This song has been on my mind for Regina for a _long_ time, and I finally just went "What am I waiting for?" Plus, this was the closest I could get, vid-wise, on getting Regina a hug after the s3 finale debacle.


End file.
